explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Remember
|Remember Me}} |Remembrance}} '' |image= |series= |production=40840-148 |producer(s)= |story= Brannon Braga and Joe Menosky |script= Lisa Klink |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708956 |guests=Charles Esten as Dathan, Eugene Roche as Jor Brel, Eve Brenner as Jora Mirell / Korenna Mirell, Athena Massey as Jessen, Bruce Davison as Jareth |previous_production=The Chute |next_production=The Swarm |episode=VGR S03E06 |airdate=9 October 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) False Profits (Overall) The Ship |next_release=(VGR) Sacred Ground (Overall) Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places |story_date(s)=50203.1 (2373) |previous_story= The Ship The Chute |next_story= Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places The Swarm }} Summary Voyager transports a number of Enarans from a remote colony to their homeworld. While the guests are aboard, B'Elanna experiences intense dreams that almost feel real. In her dreams, she is a young Enaran woman named Korenna, whose boy-friend Dathan belongs to the so-called Regressives, a group that disagrees with the modern way of life on Enara. It appears that one of the Enarans, who are telepathic, taps into B'Elanna's unconscious while she is sleeping. The Doctor gives her an inhibitor to suppress the alien memories but B'Elanna decides not to use it, in order to learn more about what happened on Enara. After dreaming of Korenna once again, B'Elanna becomes aware that an older Enaran woman named Jora Mirell must be Korenna. She finds the dying Jora Mirell in her quarters. Instead of receiving medical aid the old woman insists to share the rest of the story with B'Elanna. Dathan and his people were allegedly relocated to a colony, but in reality they were executed by the government, and Korenna/Jora helped to cover up the genocide. After Korenna's death B'Elanna bursts in on the farewell party with the Enaran guests and accuses them of murdering the Regressives and Korenna. The Doctor, however, finds no evidence that Korenna could have been murdered. Janeway tells B'Elanna that it is a solely Enaran affair, so B'Elanna takes the last chance to pass on the memories to Jessen, one of the younger Enaran women. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # John A. Lang on Sunday, July 11, 2004 - 10:29 am: Why didn't Janeway slap down Torres with a reprimand for her uncouth behavior? Yes...it was wrong what the aliens did, but discuss the subject in private! (I know Torres admitted that she should have done that & she was too angry, but IMHO, I feel that's no excuse!) ''Don F (TNG Moderator) (Dferguson) on Wednesday, July 08, 2009 - 10:28 am:''In the end of this episode When Janeway is informed of the whole story she tells B'lanna that they will sever their trade agreements with the aliens. This seems very hypocritical considering the atrocities the human race has carried out over the centuries, including an inquisition, a holocaust and a few world wars. I suppose Earth is fortunate that the vulcans and every other race in the federation didn't hold us to the same high standards that Kathy is now using to pass judgment down on these folks just because she has discovered that they have a soiled past. ''ScottN (Scottn) on Tuesday, July 30, 2013 - 9:53 am:''Don F, I'm guessing the "rationale" is that humans have (more or less) admitted their history, while these aliens go out of their way to suppress any knowledge of it. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager